supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephesh
The''' Nephesh''' are a race of immortal beings that Pagan created at the same time God made the Leviathan. They were created to assist the Primordial Beings in any task they might have, and to help protect younger beings such as Humans when they were created. In the present day, as there are two different groups descended from the original one, they hold different names. The''' Nephesh''' now refer to the uncorrupted members who still have stability in their power and are on par with the Leviathan. Only a handful of them were left uncorrupted by chance. The''' Pantheons''' refer to the corrupted members who bask in worship and gain power from sacrifices. They were at one point considered just short of invincible and held more strength than all angels except Seraphim, Grigori, Gadreel, and the Archangels. While weaker than that in the present day the Pantheons are still stronger than normal angels but inferior to angels at the level of Seraphim and higher. History Pagan, after coming into existence, decided to create his own children after God made the Archangels and Leviathan. They were intended to protect younger, weaker species from threats they couldn't defend themselves against. Tragically the noble purpose they held wasn't fulfilled, as Chaos attacked, mutilated, and corrupted the majority of them. In addition to this Chaos removed many of their generous traits before giving the corrupted children delusions of Godhood, and erased their memories of the original purpose they held and their creator. Despite Chaos' efforts some of the Nephesh managed to avoid being altered by Chaos, continuing to serve Pagan by spying on their corrupted siblings and subtly limiting the damage they made to the world. Present Day In the years that passed, the Deities as they now called themselves, became cruel and uncaring to mortals except as ants to worship and give sacrifices to them, in some ways became worse than the monsters they were made to protect mortals from. During the Apocalypse, a group of deities gathered in order to look for a way to stop the archangels from fighting, but Mercury revealed their location to Lucifer who appeared and slaughtered the group, freeing them from Chaos' curse and allowing them to eventually reincarnate as the beings they were intended to be. Powers & Abilities The Nephesh have powers typical to supernatural beings, originally similar in power to that of Leviathan, but were weakened upon being corrupted. Many of their more unique abilities are ones that are left over from their original states. * Immortality: As Pure or Corrupted Nephesh they can live forever and are immune to aging and disease, having been created at around the same time as the Leviathan. * Split Personality (Greek/Roman Corrupted Nephesh only): Many of the Pantheon members that were worshiped in ancient Greece and Rome hold a split personality, generally split between the two areas as well, with the Greek personality usually being serious and the Roman one usually being lighthearted. Not all of the Corrupted Greek/Roman Nephesh have a split personality, such as Apollo. * Nigh-Invulnerability: They are unharmed by conventional weaponry and are immune common physical ailments and disease. They can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings and Divine weapons. * Super Strength: They are exceedingly strong, with even the weakest of them being able to overpower most demons, monsters and all humans. * Super Stamina: Deities never tire regardless of what they go through. * Teleportation: The Nephesh can teleport but this takes a few moments and is not usable by most in battle. * Magic:' '''Deities possess incredible magical powers and knowledge, with some being truly divine. A deity's specific powers and magic depend on what purpose it held before corruption. * '''Sacrifice Empowerment '(Corrupted Nephesh only): Upon a sacrifice being given in their name they gain a small amount of their original power, but only for a short time. Corrupted Nephesh need many consistent sacrifices to unlock bigger portions of their power for longer periods of time. If they hold a large enough amount of constant sacrifices their power actually increased beyond their original levels and were at one point considered just short of invincible. * Resurrection/Reincarnation (Corrupted Nephesh only): Once all the corrupted Nephesh are killed they will be cleansed of corruption, and revived as they were originally made. Vulnerabilities Even though the Nephesh are very powerful, many of them have been corrupted and are weaker than they originally were, resulting in them being more easily harmed and killed. * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: The Primordial Beings are each capable of effortlessly annihilating every single one of the deities at once, even after they are purified. * [[Archangels|'Higher']]' Angels': Despite most of them originally being as strong as or stronger than Seraph, the deities are now much weaker, with Seraphim being capable of defeating most deities, and Archangels being capable of annihilating the entire species. * [[Ruler of Hell|'High']]' tier Demons': While corrupted, Higher demons such as Mundus, Cain, Abbadon, Lilith, and Azazel are capable of harming and killing weaker deities. Once they are purified, only Mundus or Cain with The First Blade will be able to harm and kill them. * [[Eve |'High']]' tier Monsters': While they are corrupted, monsters such as the Leviathan are capable of overpowering and killing all but the strongest of deities instantly, while Alphas are able to kill low tier deities and harm mid-tier deities. For the pure Nephesh, only Eve and stronger Leviathan had the ability to match or kill them. * Wooden Stakes: Pagan and his brother Oberon created a method for weaker beings to kill and purify the corrupted Nephesh, specifically with wooden stakes given specific ingredients. * Divine Weapons: Weapons such as The First Blade, Pagan's Sword, Death's Scythe, Archangel blades and their own weapons are capable of killing deities. * Lack of Sacrifices: When corrupted, a lack of sacrifices will weaken them over time, potentially to the point that a low-level demon or monster could match and kill them. Known Nephesh Norse * Odin (Corrupted) * Thor (Pure) * Baldur (Corrupted; Deceased) Greek/Roman * Zeus/Jupiter (Corrupted) * Hades/Pluto (Pure) * Apollo (Corrupted) * Bellona/Enyo (Corrupted) * Mercury/Hermes (Corrupted; Deceased) * Aletheia/Veritas (Corrupted) * Artemis/Diana (Pure) Titans * Prometheus (Pure) * Cronus/Saturn (Pure) Egyptian * Isis (Pure) * Osiris (Corrupted) Hindu * Ganesh (Corrupted/deceased) * Kali (Corrupted) Shinto * Amaterasu (Pure) * Tsukuyomi (Pure) * Susanoo (Pure) Haitian * Baron Samedi (Corrupted/Deceased) Chinese * Zao Shen (Corrupted/Deceased) Hybrids * Eve (Nephesh/Leviathan Hybrid) Trivia Nephesh is the Hebrew word for "Living Being" but is usually translated as "Soul". Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Villains Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Villains Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters Category:Organizations Category:Species Category:Creatures